pls remember me
by LIa010
Summary: mikan is an ordinary girl who HATES an extraordinary boy...... what if he accidentally fells in love with natsume and leaves him behind....... pairings nxm rxh
1. Chapter 1

my lost memory 

me: hi!! this is my first story so just please forgive me if some of my spellings are wrong.

natsume: hn. that just prove that your not smart baka.

me: why you...

mikan: natsume your always picking on others...

natsume: hn.

hotaru: anyway, let's start writer.

me: sure!! and don't forget to review!!

mikan's POV

"aarrghh... i'm already late!! why don't that darn alarm clock ringed!!" i said one sunny morning.  
i rushed to the bathroom and started my morning rituals. "oh my gosh!! i haven't finished my assignment for jinno sensei's class!! hmm.. what to do, what to do."

end of POV

mikan started to run in the hallway when she bumped into a raven haired boy... "natsume..." mikan said..."hn." natsume just said and continued walking down the hallway. "that natsume..just as i thought we were getting along with each other but no.  
whah!! i'm late!!!" mikan said as she continued to run towards her classroom. when she arrived she saw many students looking in her desk. "excuse me??!! is something wrong?"mikan saked curiously. "ano mikan chan.." yuu said. "ah!! yuu! ohayo" the brunnete haired-girl said cheerfuly. "huh?!! what's wr0ng??!!" mikan asked.. hotaru shoved an envelope int0 mikan's face. "what's this?!" she asked. "read it dummy" hotaru said.

everyone watched as mikan carefully teared the envelope open...

it wrote:

_dear mikan sakura,_

_you will be transfered to america tom. pls. fix your things after you have read this message..._

_sincerely,  
narumi_

"what n0 way!!!" she shouted.

"huh? what's it mikan-chan?" ana asked.

end of episode..

pls review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

i'm leaving 

note:this is the continuation of the last story. the lost memory

me: yaay!!! i'm 0n my 2nd st0ry!!

natsume: why r u so happy?! it's just your second one.

me: whatever. but IF you will continue doing that i'll make your scenes with MIKAN shorter.

natsume: hn.

mikan:let's start!!

hotaru: and don't f0rget t0 review.

"what?!?! is it true mikan-chan?" nonoko asked as mikan explained to them what the letter was all about. they just all stared at mikan with eyes of sadness. "someones gonna MISS you" hotaru said to herself. "what r u saying hotaru" mikan asked.. "nothing" she replied.

all they didn't notice that someone was listening to mikan ALL THE TIME.

natume's P0V

_"whaat?!?? she's leaving?!! darn i'm gonna miss her so much. but i think she'll be happy in america. maybe he'll find someone better than me..."_

end of P0V

mikan rushed to her room and started to pack her things f0r her flight tommorrow...

mikan's P0V

_"huhh... why do i have to be separated and go away from HIM?!!? after i have noticed my feelings..."_

end of P0V

the NEXT day...

"goodbye mikan-chan... i'm gonna miss you.." yuu said. "me too." they all said.

"me too" mikan said..." wait for me okay"

meanwhile, on top of the sakura tree, a raven-haired boy was looking at mikan with a blond haired boy with him.

"0i natsume, aren't you going to at least say goodbye to her"  
ruka said. "nope" the boy with the fire alice replied. "why?! i thought you lo-" but before ruka could finish what he's saying natsume said "it's true that i will be hurt if i she go, but i will be more hurty if i SEE her go." "whatever natsume"ruka said"but i know that you will regret it someday."

end of chapter 2...

mikan: that's great writer!

me: honto?!?! a-arigato!!

natsume: 0i p0lka-d0ts, d0n't LIE t0 the author.

mikan: why you perverted little freak!!!

hotaru: pls. don't forget to review...


	3. Chapter 3

a girl is back

me: what the heck!!! i'm on the 3rd chapter!!!!

hotaru: yaay!!!! cheers for you (with an unhappy voice)

natsume: hn.

ruka: hmm?!? why isn't natsume responding

hotaru: bec. he's happy.

ruka: ... why?!??

me: bec. she's back?!?

ruka: who..

hotaru: someone he loves.

ruka??????

000000000000000000000

after 2 years

all the students were standing in the gates of the academy, blocking a black limo.

natsume: oi ruka... 

ruka: hai?

natsume: why are they surrounding that black stupid limo?

hotaru: you don't know?

ruka: where did you come from?

hotaru: the girl you love came back...

natsume: honto? who?

ruka and hotaru: mi-ka-n...

natsume immediately run towards the gate...he saw a beautiful girl wearing black clothes, a pink miniskirt and a pink jacket.

mikan: huh? well, well... if it isn't natsume...

natsume: ah.. polka...

mikan: i dare you say that again...

natsume: until many times that you like... polka,polka,polka

yuu: the two haven't change huh?

anna: hai...

0000000000000000000000000

so how was it?

pls review!!!!!! 


End file.
